Fishing lures and attractors are used to attract fish such as through movement, vibration, and color. Most fishing lures incorporate a hook—or plurality of hooks—so that a fish bites the hook. The hook catches the fish when the fish attacks the fishing lure.
There are many types of fishing lures and attractors. They are all manufactured in different ways to resemble prey for the fish in most cases, but are sometimes engineered to appeal to the sense of territory, curiosity or anger of the fish. Most lures are made to look like dying, injured, or fast moving prey and include the following types: jig, surface lure, blade lure, plug, artificial fly, soft baits make of plastic or rubber designed to resemble worms, leeches or other creatures, spinnerbait, and swim bait.
When fishing, there may be a need to change blades on a fishing lure. Depending on changing weather and water conditions (usually changing weather will have an effect on the water conditions), there is a need to change from one type of blade to another. One blade may be a better attractor in cloudy water, while another blade may be a better attractor in clear water. For example, if a cloudy day begins to clear up and as clouds disperse, the sun may allow for improved viewing under water.
Accordingly, a different blade may be a better choice for fishing at that time. The user would have to replace the fishing lure currently being used with another having different blades. This will take time and the user may end up with a lure that has the best blades for that situation, but not the best head or body. Currently, the user would have to replace the entire fishing lure in order to obtain the optimal fishing lure for the changing conditions.
As such, there is a need for improved fishing lures and attractors in design and manufacture to improve the attraction of fish to the lure and ultimately to the hook or plurality of hooks. There is also a need for a simplified system of components to allow the user to quickly and easily replace one or more of the blades without replacing the entire fishing lure. The present invention satisfies this demand.